Only Human
by Shelberrrz
Summary: What SHOULD have happened in the movie with Cybil and Rose.
1. Tagging Along

**A/N: **When I first seen this movie, I fell in love with Cybil the moment she took her helmet off, lol. And from then on, I was convinced she was gay and in love with Rose the whole movie. Too bad they didn't make that part of the storyline. Well, in this storyline, that's gonna change. Femslash, rated M for mature content. This is only part one, I'm thinking about making this at the very least two parts. Read and review!

* * *

She told me I didn't have to go with her, but… I couldn't let her go alone.

_~"If you don't wanna do this… I'll understand."~_

I couldn't let her face the darkness by herself, even though I was scared shitless. But really though, how safe would I have been if I _didn't_ go with Rose?

_~"Sharon's adopted. But I'm her mother. I knew that from the moment I first laid eyes on her."~_

I was skeptical. They opened the creaky doors of the elevator and it had death written on all four walls of it. But there was no talking Rose out of it- she was determined to find her daughter, and she didn't care if she died trying. It's one of the things I admire about her.

_~"She's lucky to have you. Mother is God in the eyes of a child."~ _

"_Witch! Her child is the likeness of Alessa!" _As soon as Christabella threatened Rose, I sprung into action, shoving her passed the cracked doors of the elevator. The opening was just big enough for her to squeeze through. I fought off the crazies before pulling my gun, which was bullet-less, but Christabella didn't know that.

"_Come on!" _I heard Rose say to me, and that alone told me she didn't want to do this by herself. I was still scared - terrified by what would be beyond those rusty elevator doors, and what would be waiting for us in Room B151. I didn't expect for Rose to make it out alive, especially on her own, but maybe - I thought - she would have a chance if I went with her.

Waving my gun, pointing it at Christabella and her minions so I could acquire some time to think, I glanced back inside the elevator into Rose's fearful eyes, pleading wordlessly for me to accompany her. To be her shield, and her everything else.

"_Cybil,"_ she whispered, and the expression on her face was enough for me to oppress my fears. I was just fixated on her as I stepped into the elevator with my free hand on the bar holding the doors ajar. I kept my gun on Christabella, and with a grunt I dislodged the bar from the elevator doors and they closed hastily with a shrill creak. There was no turning back after that.

Turning my back on the doors, I released the metal bar from my grasp and peered into Rose's face. She was definitely the light in the darkness of this hellhole of a town. I walked across the elevator to where she was standing alongside the wall, and I wasn't really sure of what to say to her. I had unquestionably felt something for this woman, somehow, during the time that we have been together, feelings formed. Feelings I know I shouldn't have because she's married and probably never been with a woman before anyway. Still, at this point, it was possible she might never see her husband again. It was undoubtedly a horrible thing to think. For me to be so pessimistic. But we were about to face the demon in the core of the darkness, and if the demon was as bad as I thought it was - we were doomed.

I kept silent, hesitant on what I was supposed to do next. I just looked profoundly into her beautiful eyes and she slowly leaned forward - or maybe I was seeing what I wanted to see. But when she got close enough that I could feel her breath wash over my lips, I knew I wasn't imagining things. That's when the murky lighting inside the elevator began to flicker. Her lips came to a halt only a half an inch away from mine, and she gasped when the elevator started to shake.

I almost lost my footing when the shaking became more aggressive and suddenly it felt as though the floor dropped from beneath my feet as the elevator plummeted downward. Rose fell into me, her hand clutched my shirt and the side of her head pressed against my chest. I held on tightly to the railing and wrapped one of my arms around her, keeping her close to me.

My heart was hammering in my chest, I was so afraid, but I knew I wouldn't let her do this unaided.

**to be continued...**


	2. In Between Hell and Earth

I know I said this was going to just be two parts, but I have decided to make this story last a little longer. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update though, because I'm pretty behind in school right now. And I'm a senior, so I need to catch up. I'd kinda like to graduate, of course. So this chapter is kind of a time skip, and this time it's from Rose's point of view instead of Cybil's. Please read and review.

* * *

"Sharon," I muttered in my sleep, tossing on the mattress aggressively. The sheets wrapped around my legs as I kicked mercilessly, thrashing about as if I'm trying to elude something deadly - and I was, in my dream at least, "Sharon!" I shouted this time, grunting and groaning within the four walls of my bedroom.

I only struggled more when I felt a hand on my shoulder before a calming, familiar voice brought me out of my pugnacious slumber. My eyes shot open to see Cybil's face, her features full of concern as she removed her hand from my shoulder. After realizing I was only dreaming, I let out a profound breath, relaxing my head back against my pillow. I ran a hand through my short, disheveled blond hair, opening my eyes once more after catching my breath and gaining composure.

"You okay?" Cybil's soothing voice flowed delicately through my ears once again.

"Yeah," I responded in a short, simple breath.

"That was some nightmare you were having."

Turning my head to the side to look at the other blond woman, I noticed her standing in a posture that I was rather accustomed to. Hands placed firmly on her hips, shoulders broad and square. Her eyes were a lot more moderate though, not as intense as I had seen them in the passed day. She had the pose of an officer without the uniform. The only things that she had covering her masculine, yet magnificent, figure were a pair of my husband's boxer shorts and a white tank top. I couldn't come across anything of mine that would be suitable for her.

"Where's Sharon?" I asked, slowly holding up the weight of my torso on my elbows.

"She's sleeping. Fortunately you didn't wake her up," a small tinge of a smirk became visible on her lips, but it went as abruptly as it came as she crossed her strong arms over her chest. That was when I noted the bloodstained bandage covering her forearm, the bandage that substituted the flimsy piece of material from my skirt that I had torn from the hem.

_~"Rose, go!"~_

The thought reiterated through my head. I would never forget the things that transpired in Silent Hill.

_~"No! I'm not going without you!" I bellowed on the other side of the cluster of disturbing, desiccated nurses. My voice echoed through the tarnished, revolting halls of the forsaken hospital. Cybil avoided the blades that were swiping briskly through the air, clutched in the hands of the mummified, womanlike creatures. I desperately clicked the flashlight in my hands on and off, trying to gain the attention of the blade-wielding monsters. Cybil was fighting them off as best as she could with nothing but her fists and the handle of her bullet-less pistol. I was so frightened, I couldn't move forward, in spite of how badly I sought to help her. _

_Fortuitously, Cybil enforced her way through the danger zone, eluding the sharp blades before faltering, turning directly into one of the blades that was slicing through the air. It slashed her deep on the front of her forearm, and I lunged forward a couple of steps, wanting to help, but Cybil pushed the rest of the way through clasping her hand tightly over the gash on her arm.~_

"You're still bleeding," I said, keeping my eyes on the blood seeping through the dressing wrapped around her forearm.

She looked down at it, then descended her arm by her side, "So I am."

"You need stitches," I told her, even though I was sure she was already aware of that.

"Well, unless you know how to do sutures, I'll just have a scar. That's okay, though. It'll be my battle scar," there was that smirk again. That was an expression I wasn't accustomed to seeing on her face. Even before we ended up in Silent Hill together, I couldn't have begun to fathom what a smirk on her face would even look like. She seemed so cynical and callous, but I was definitely mistaken. Cybil had a gentle side somewhere beneath her harsh exterior.

"Do you want me to get you a new bandage, clean your arm again?" I was already progressing near the edge of the mattress to get out of bed, but Cybil stopped me, "Don't worry about it. You need to rest. I can handle this for myself. Just rest."

I eased myself back down, keeping my eyes on hers through the dim blue light coming from the window. The moon was bright tonight. Almost the most brilliant thing to glow in this ghost town now. However, Cybil's eyes were definitely at the top of that list. I watched the cop's retreating figure as she got closer to the door, and I felt like I had to say something, "Cybil," I said subtly, yet getting her attention.

Cybil turned and faced me, placing a hand on the door frame. There was unquestionably something alluring about this woman. Or maybe I just missed Chris. Christopher and I dispute more than anything. The last time I spoke to my husband we were arguing. Now, I think I missed him. Maybe. I wasn't quite sure what to think - or what to say now that I had Cybil's attention, "I - I just want to thank you."

"Rose, if it wasn't for me, we might not be in this mess," she said with dismay in her tone. I just shook my head, then sat up straight in my bed, "You helped me get my daughter back, and you stayed by my side the entire time even though I told you that you didn't have to. You could have let me face the darkness by myself… but you came with me. To you, I'm grateful. Sharon and I might be dead right now if it wasn't for you."

Cybil studied the floor silently for a moment, pressing her back against the other side of the door frame, "Well, my job is to serve and protect," she paused, meeting my gaze with hers, "but look around, Rose… we're already dead."

With that, she didn't stay much longer. She set off toward the bathroom at the end of the hall and I remained, looking at the now empty doorway. I didn't know what to think. I'm home but… it's not home. This wasn't home, this was hell. We overcame the darkness but were still stuck in Silent Hill no matter where we went. Maybe Alessa would give us our lives back. All I could do now was wait… and try to get some sleep.


End file.
